1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to fire hydrants and, more specifically, to a tamper proof adaptor and cover for a fire hydrant.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In many communities, the unauthorized use of a fire hydrant creates several adverse conditions. Even the innocent opening of a fire hydrant by an individual in non-emergency situations, such as during hot summer days, can dangerously lower the water pressure at the hydrant. Such a lowering of water pressure can interfere with the effectiveness of the fire department when confronted with a fire in an emergency situation. Open fire hydrants also unduly waste water resources and can create hazardous slippery conditions in the vicinity of the fire hydrant, particularly during winter months. The basic fire hydrant design provides inadequate protection against tampering with the result that fire hydrants are easily opened in non-emergency situations on a too frequent basis. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an inexpensive technique by which a fire hydrant is protected against tampering.